regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure
Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis When Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio got sent by their commanders and help Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket steal an watercraft. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman was video chatting with Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Andy DeMayo) *'Mordecai': Oh hey, guys, you here for a video chat? *'Steven': (On Computer) Of course. We are, Mordecai. *'Rigby': What you been up to? *'Garnet': (On Computer) Well, we were on a mission to find those gems. *'Amethyst': (On Computer) And we've been looking all the gems everywhere. *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't worry, guys. We've send a package for you. *'Pearl': (On Computer) We never had a package before. *'Greg': (On Package) Well, that's open that package. *(Steven opens a package it is revealed to be the Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Lapis': (On Computer) What kind a weapons is this? *'Troll Moko': This is the Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers. There are new weapons. *'Bismuth': (On Computer) Cool. We'll use the new weapons no matter what. *'Andy DeMayo': (On Computer) Yeah. I could use some of these. *'Steven': (On Computer) Well, gotta go time to find those gems and we'll use new weapons. Bye. *'Mordecai': Bye. *(With Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio) *'Gash Jumon': So why are we here? *'Renzo Ichijo': Because we're sent by the commanders to help the Avengers. *'Gash Jumon': Yeah. You're right. *(Someone shoots Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio) *'Gash Jumon': What was that? *'Renzo Ichijo': I don't know. Someone shooting at us. *'Gaban Bootleg': Hmm. Those heroes can't stop us. *'Shariban Bootleg': Yeah. *'Shander Bootleg': We need to tell Shariban Type-A Bootleg, Shander Type-B Bootleg, Juspian Type-C, Spielvan Type-S Bootleg and Esteban Type-U Bootleg about this. *'Juspian Bootleg': Right. *'Spielvan Bootleg': Let's go. *'Gaban Type-G Bootleg': Right. *(Gaban Bootleg, Gaban Type-G Bootleg, Shariban Bootleg, Shander Bootleg, Juspian Bootleg, Spielvan Bootleg and Esteban Bootleg walks out) *(Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham arrives) *'Mordecai': Guys! Guys, is us Mordecai, Ben, Spider-Man, Dan and Randy! Hurry! We need your help our friends need us this way! *'Gash Jumon': Right! Let's go! *(As Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Yottoko Jo and Sergio left, Man of the Beginning and Dino Charge Graphite Ranger sees them) *'Man of the Beginning': Hmph. *'Dino Charge Graphite Ranger': Go, heroes help them. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hulk': Gash, Renzo, Kal, Denby, Sage, Dail, Justus, Yottoko, Sergio, what are you doing here? *'Denby Igan': We sent by the commanders. *'Iron Man': That's great. Here. *'Gash Jumon': What is it? *'Iron Man': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one green coconut. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Clear. *'Captain America': How do you expect them to find green coconut on Market? *(At Market) *'A-Bomb': I got everything but the green coconuts. Any luck? *'Mordecai': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Red Hulk': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Rigby': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Skaar': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Green coconuts! *'Black Panther': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Winter Soldier': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Venom? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Nova': Why are you smiling about? *'Wonder Man': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Vision': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Squirrel Girl': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Iron Fist': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Power Man': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Super-Symbiote 1': You there! *'Spider-Man': We'll just put this back. *'Wasp': Run! *'Symbiote Leader': Stop them! *'QuickSilver': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Ms. Marvel': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Doc Samson': Groans Come here! *'Super-Symbiote 2': Where they go? *'Black Panther': Grunts *'Squirrel Girl': Whoa! *'Super-Symbiote 2': Up there! *'Spider-Man': Black Panther! Squirrel Girl! *'Black Panther': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Super-Symbiote 1': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Squirrel Girl': Oh. Hey, you don't have any green coconuts, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Super-Symbiote 1': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Black Panther': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Super-Symbiote 1': Look out! *'Squirrel Girl': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Great. Just what we need. Black Panther, Squirrel Girl? Hey, Black Panther, Squirrel Girl, let us in! *'Black Panther': So now, we'd be saving your life, right? *'Troll Moko': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Squirrel Girl': We let you in, we're even. *'Amanda Highborn': Fine! *'Black Panther': You have to say it! *'Randy Cunningham': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio hops to the watercraft) *'Squirrel Girl': Don't crowd us. We're flying here. *'Randy Cunningham': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Black Panther': Whoa! *'Howard Weinerman': Turn the ship! *'Squirrel Girl': Let go! *'Reptil': Turn the ship! *'Black Panther': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Ant-Man': Gain altitude. *'Squirrel Girl': We know. *'White Tiger': Black Panther, Squirrel Girl. *(At outside) *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant arrives) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': I can already see... the heroes are stealing the watercraft. *(Masked Rider Warrior Sargent walks out) *(At Watercraft) *'Black Panther': Grunting *'Sergio': We think we're too low. *'Squirrel Girl': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Iron Fist': We need to turn. Turn! *'Black Panther': Grunts How did you know? *'Denby Igan': Grunts How did you know? *'Nova': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Squirrel Girl': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Captain America': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Iron Man': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Captain America': Chuckles On a wild green coconut chase? *'Black Panther': Black Panther to Iron Man. *'Iron Man': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Black Panther. *'Black Panther': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Iron Man': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the green coconuts. *'Mordecai': Yeah, green coconuts. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Squirrel Girl': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Captain America': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Rigby': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a watercraft. *'Captain America': YOU WHAT?! *'Black Panther': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Captain America':: Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Captain America': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Black Panther': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Spider-Man': Well, which one? *'Captain America': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Captain America': Stealing a watercraft attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Dive straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Black Panther': On our way. Black Panther out. *'White Tiger': That went well. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'A-Bomb': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Black Panther': No idea. *(As Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio are in the Watercraft left; Masked Rider Warrior General sees them) *'Masked Rider Warrior General': Heroes, what are you up to? *(At Watercraft) *'Black Panther': Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Rescue': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Squirrel Girl': Yeah. *'Ant-Man': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Wasp': What's the worst that could happen? *'Black Panther': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Power Woman': Beside that. *'Black Panther': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Green Coconut. *'Power Man': Green Coconut? Seriously? *'Black Panther': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Symbiote Leader': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Black Panther': You sure? *'Justus': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Symbiote Leader': A watercraft? This is Symbiote Leader My super symbiotes reported a stolen watercraft. *'Black Panther': That's not the watercraft you're looking for. It's a totally different watercraft. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Symbiote Leader': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Black Panther': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Symbiote Leader': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that watercraft again, take your shot. *'Black Panther': Don't think he's taking Commander Green Coconut's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Symbiote Leader': I want super symbiotes up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Whoa. *'Symbiote Leader': Open fire. *'Black Panther': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Sergio': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Super-Symbiote 2': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Winter Soldier': Not bad. *'Super-Symbiote 2': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Whoa. *'Super-Symbiote 2': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Mordecai': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Rigby': Gotcha! *'Boomerang': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Black Panther and Squirrel Girl': Grunting *'Ice Man': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Black Panther': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. So, what do we do about the watercraft? Chuckling *'Black Panther': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Chuckling *'Captain America': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Iron Man': Over there! *'Black Panther': One fresh green coconut, as ordered. *'Iron Man': Thank you, kind sir. *'Black Panther': Team effort. *'Captain America': Forget about the fruit. Where's the watercraft? *'Black Panther': Sighs We crashed it. *'Spider-Man': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Symbiote Leader's hand. *'Captain America': That's what we like to hear. *'Black Panther': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man, Yellowjacket, Gash Jumon, Renzo Ichijo, Kal Hyugu, Denby Igan, Sage Karasukumo, Dail Sawa, Justus, Boomerang, Yottoko Jo, Diane, Helena and Sergio': Laughs *'Iron Man': At least they got rid of the watercraft. *'Captain America': exhales *'Squirrel Girl': Uh. Sighs *(Suddenly, Guardians of the Galaxy arrives) *'Star-Lord': Hey, Avengers, what's up? *'Iron Man': Guardians, what are you doing here? *'Star-Lord': Well, we need your help. We got a call from the SPD Rangers. *'Captain America': Really? *'Star-Lord': Yeah. Will you help us? *'Captain America': Of course. Avengers, assemble! *(Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy got on the Quinjet and Milano and fly away to find the SPD Rangers) *(At Delta Runner 1) *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy...? What are you doing here, anyway? Just a bunch of invading scum! *(With Stingerella) *'Stingerella': I've got run. But how...? *(Gash Jumon arrives) *'Gash Jumon': Are you okay, miss? Farewell, tears. I'm a space-time police sheriff. *(With Star-Lord and Mordecai) *'Star-Lord': There does not appear that the others weren't there. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Star-Lord': However, for some reason I cannot reach the others. *'Mordecai': Well... We'll probably run into them sooner or later. This is were the SPD Rangers, right? *'Star-Lord': So it appears, but I do not see them anywhere. *'Mordecai': Right. What's going on? *(Mordecai sees Stingerella and Gash Jumon) *'Gash Jumon': I'll take you in my spaceship. *'Stingrella': Thank you very much! *'Star-Lord': Mordecai, over there. *'Mordecai': Found you, Stingrella! *(Mordecai transform into Fighter Mode) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Hey! We have you now! *'Gash Jumon': You must be the guys who keep bother the cute Stingrella! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': That's right! We looking for the SPD Rangers! *'Gash Jumon': You the one who blew her ship, you dirty stalkers! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Eh?! *'Stingrella': That's right! Please save me, Mr. Officer. *'Gash Jumon': You have nothing to worry about, Stingrella. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Mr. Officer? What's that? *'Star-Lord': Dunno. *'Gash Jumon': Looks like talking to you guys won't get us anywhere. Electroplate! *(Gash Jumon transform into Gaban Type-G) *'Gaban Type-G': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Who is that guy?! *'Star-Lord': No idea. He's even shiny. *'Gaban Type-G': You're under arrest for destruction of property and stalking. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Eh? Under arrest? What?! *'Gaban Type-G': Just what I wanted! *(With Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy) *'Drax': This appears to be different we know. *'Captain America': This appears to be at the fair. Where are the SPD Rangers? *'Gamora': No idea. We have to find them. *'Rocket Raccoon': Yeah. *'Falcon': How peaceful. Everyone looks so happy. *'Syd Drew': (Off-Screen) Freeze, criminals! *'Hawkeye': Eh?! *'Vision': What, what? *'Ant-Man': Eh?! *'Bridge Carson': We're the B-Squad. *'Adam Warlock': B-Squad? *'Syd Drew': We received a report that ships enter illegally. Huh, Avengers?! *'Rigby': Hey. *'Bridge Carson': Why are you here? *'Troll Moko': To find you. *'Thor': We are not suspicious criminals. Let' clear up the confusion. *'Syd Drew': Then show us your interplanetary visa. *'Howard Weinerman': Eh? *(Avengers shows the Avengers ID Cards) *'Syd Drew': You are the Avengers! Sorry about the misunderstanding. *'Randy Cunningham': Don't worry about it. *'Syd Drew': What about the Guardians? *'Groot': I am Groot. *'Gamora': How do we get one? *'Syd Drew': To travel between planets, you need a visa. *'Iron Man': We have a visa, too. *(Avengers shows them their visas) *'Syd Drew': Oh, never mind. If you don't have one... *'Gamora': Eh? *(Bridge Carson handcuffed Gamora) *'Bridge Carson': You're under arrest for illegally landing on this town. *'Gamora': Eh?! *(Guardians of the Galaxy are handcuffed) *'Drax': Eh?! *'Adam Warlock': Eh?! *'Groot': I am Groot?! *'Rocket Raccoon': Eh?! *'Quaser': Eh?! *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Why?! *'Amanda Highborn': You're arresting the Guardians? *'Bridge Carson': That's right. Because their thiefs. *(With Mordecai Fighter Mode, Star-Lord and Gaban Type-G) *'Gaban Type-G': Dimension Bomber! *(Gaban Type-G punches Mordecai Fighter Mode and Star-Lord) *'Gaban Type-G': Spiral Kick! *(Gaban Type-G kicks Star-Lord) *'Gaban Type-G': Splendid. You're finished. Give up. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Listen to me! You punk! *'Gaban Type-G': Don't mount me! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Mount?! *'Star-Lord': What is this situation? *'Stingrella': Here's my chance;. Bye, bye, you stupid little fools. *(Stingrella walks away) *'Star-Lord': In times like this... Stop, you two. Calm down and let's talk. *'Gaban Type-G': Who are you?! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Star-Lord, I'm sorry! Star-Lord! Hey! Wake up! Hey, Star-Lord! Wake up! *'Gaban Type-G': Huh? Stingrella? Where you go? *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Whoops, opposite effect. I've gotta wake him up! *'Gaban Type-G': Miss! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Alright! *(At Neo Delta Base) *'Syd Drew': So you and the Avengers are looking for us for help? *'Drax': Yeah! *'Bridge Carson': I checked the base. We saw you for help. *'Gamora': Yeah. We need to find Stingrella as soon as possible. *(A live-action Anubis Cruger arrives) *'Anubis Cruger': I'm coming in. *'Both': Commander! *'Anubis Cruger': Fine work. *'Gamora': Eh? *'Anubis Cruger': Who... whoa re you?! *'Rocket Raccoon': We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. We the ones always a big help. *'Anubis Cruger': No, I'm the one who should thank you. Hey, drag me into it too! *'Rocket Raccoon': Sorry. *'Bridge Carson': So what is it, Commander? *'Anubis Cruger': You better hurry, or you'll have no chance of returning. *'Rocket Raccoon': Eh? *'Guardians of the Galaxy': Eh?! *(With Gash Jumon) *'Gash Jumon': That Stringrella was the thief? So you're not the stalkers? Why didn't you say so sooner?! *'Mordecai': You're the one who attacked us first! *'Gash Jumon': What?! *'Star-Lord': Stop it. More importantly... What is a "Mr. Officer"? *'Gash Jumon': You guys have never heard of an officer before? *'Star-Lord': No. I have never heard of it. *'Gash Jumon': An officer protects the safety of the citizens so they can live in peace. *'Star-Lord': So that is what an officer is. That's why. *'Gash Jumon': Yep. That's messed up! We're space-time police sheriffs fight guys like that. We destroy criminal organizations. We try to create a galaxy where no one is hurt or saddened. That's my job as a space-time police sheriff. And I ended up helping her! *'Mordecai': Isn't that... ...being a savior? *'Gash Jumon': A savior? *'Mordecai': Isn't it? With such lofty ideals and the strength to make it happen, you must be a savior. *'Gash Jumon': I'm not that big a deal. *'Mordecai': Then we'r even better. *'Gash Jumon': So you're calling yourself the best? My Dolgiran! *'Mordecai': It's Stingrella! *(At Dolgiran) *'Stingrella': This is a comfortable ride. Now, to find out. *(At outside) *'Gash Jumon': How can you do this to me? *'Mordecai': After her, Star-Lord! *'Star-Lord': Of course. *(Mordecai transform into Wing Form) *'Gash Jumon': I'm coming too! *'Mordecai Wing Form': Why are you here?! I'm gonna lose Stingrella like this! *'Gash Jumon': Shut up! Then go faster! Just crash into her! Get as close as possible! *'Mordecai Wing Form': Don't order me around! *'Gash Jumon and Mordecai Wing Form': Alright! *'Gash Jumon': Later. Welcome, courage. *'Mordecai Wing Form': Welcome, courage? What's that mean? Seriously?! That's amazing. Welcome, courage. *(At Dolgiran) *'Gash Jumon': You scorpion woman! You're the villain! *'Stingrella': You found out? *'Gash Jumon': Don't screw with me! Give back Dolgiran! *'Stingrella': No! *'Gash Jumon': Heel Drop! *'Stingrella': Too bad. *'Gash Jumon': I'm not done yet! *'Stingrella': No! *'Gash Jumon': One more time! You're late! *'Mordecai': We have you now! *'Stingrella': Now die. *'Mordecai': Watch out! Alright! *'Gash Jumon': You're not bad. *'Mordecai': Thanks. *'Gash Jumon': Beyond courage is a luck that comes from the recklessness? *'Mordecai': Welcome. I'm Mordecai. *'Gash Jumon': I like the sound of that! Alright! *'Star-Lord': You two are a good combi. *'Both': Huh?! Why lump me with this guy?! *'Star-Lord': A good combi. *'Gash Jumon': What are you talking about?! *'Stingrella': What was that?! *(Someone shoots Stingrella) *(They turn around, they see S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode) *'Mordecai': Who's that? *'Gash Jumon': Yo, S.P.D. Red Ranger. *(S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode jumps from the cliff) *(S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode transform back into Jack Landors) *'Jack Landors': I'm the Fire Squad Captain, Jack Landors! *'Mordecai': Jack Landors? *'Jack Landors': I saw you guys as you arrived. I will help you. *'Gash Jumon': In that case, I'll help too. *'Mordecai': You'll help us? *'Jack Landors': Of course he will. *'Gash Jumon': We are officers, after all. *'Mordecai': Mr. Officers. *'Stingrella': This time I will kill you all! *(A live-action Toady arrives) *'Mordecai': Toady! *'Jack Landors': Alright. Let's go, guys! *'All': Yeah! *(Mordecai transform into Fighter Mode) *'Jack Landors': S.P.D. Emergency! *'Gash Jumon': Electroplate! Hmm! Aah! *(Gash Jumon and Jack Landors transform into Gaban Type-G and S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode) *'Stingrella': What is this?! *'Gaban Type-G': Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': One! Fire Squad Red! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': What a great combination! *'Stingrella': Stop screwing around! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Alright! Let's go like a hurricane! *(Mordecai Fighter Mode, Star-Lord, S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode, Gaban Type-G, Stingrella and Toady are fighting each other) *'Gaban Type-G': It's so long! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Delta Blasters! *(S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode shoots Stingrella) *'Stingrella': You're in the way! *'Gaban Type-G': Silver Beam! *(Gaban Type-G shoots Toady) *'Gaban Type-G': Alright, let's finish it! Laser Blade! Gaban Hyper Dynamic! *(Gaban Type-G slashes Toady) *(Toady is defeated) *'Gaban Type-G': Yeah! *(S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode shoots Stingrella) *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Go, Mordecai! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Okay! Laser! *(Mordecai Fighter Mode shoots Stingrella) *'Stingrella': Am I going to be defeated... ...in a place like this?! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': I'm not getting hit by that! Jack, let's go! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Yeah! Not bad. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Let's all go! *'All': Yeah! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Ginga Crush! *'Stingrella': I'm not done yet... *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Delta Blaster Combo Mode! *'Gaban Type-G': Lazer Z Beam! *(Gaban Type-G, S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode, Mordecai Fighter Mode and Star-Lord shoots Stingrella) *'Stingrella': That's so not fair! *(Stringrella is defeated) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Alright! We did it! *'Gaban Type-G': Alright! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Yay! Star-Lord! *(Toady is started to grow giant himself) *'Star-Lord': It never learns. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': We'll- *'Gaban Type-G': Out of the way! Super Dimensional Highspeed Dolgiran! *(Gaban Type-G hops to the Dolgiran) *(A live-action S.W.A.T. Megazord arrives) *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': Guys! We're here for you! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Alright! *'S.P.D. Omega Ranger': We always wanted to help! *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Laser! *(Dolgiran shoots Toady) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': That's cool! *'Gaban Type-G': Dol Fire! *'S.P.D. Rangers': Flyer Cannon! *(S.W.A.T. Megazord transform into S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon) *(S.W.A.T. Flyer Cannon and Dolgiran shoots Toady) *(Toady is defeated) *(Quinjet and Milano arrives) *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Thank you, Jack! *'S.P.D. Red Ranger Fire Squad Mode': Even after you return, remember the deeds we did together! *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Yeah! See you, Gaban! *'Gaban Type-G': Alright! See you again. *'Mordecai Fighter Mode': Yeah! *(Mordecai Fighter Mode and Star-Lord got on the Quinjet and Milano and flying away to the tower) *'Bridge Carson': So they've gone back? *'Anbuis Cruger': Yep. *'Syd Drew': We better get ready for the wedding of Rick and Erica. *'Anbuis Cruger': Did you guys get your visas? *'Bridge Carson': Yes. We did. *(With Mad Gallant and Butterfly Ninja Beniki) *'Butterfly Ninja Beniki': Mad Gallant... I have information I believe will be of use to you. I have found a women with incredible Ruremodeline numbers. *'Mad Gallant': I see. *'Butterfly Ninja Beniki': With them, I believe your plan may be completed. In the name... of Prophet Fumein. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Sheila and Minda': Gabans? *'Sissy, Lili and Elina Linn': Sharibans? *'Tammy, Ali and Ana': Shanders? *'Anila and Selinla': Juspians? *'Fifi': Spielvan? *'Tsuki Hoshina, Elena and Tatina': Estebans? *'Sheila': Huh? A big case? *'Minda': We understand. We'll be on our way. *(With Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant) *'Masked Rider Warrior Sergeant': The heroes doesn't know about it. The true terror of Alliance had already started. Yet no one knows of it yet. *'of Avengers and Space-Time Police Sheriffs' Teamed Up Adventure' Trivia *Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman gives Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Andy DeMayo a Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. Ligthsaber collection by robbe25.png|Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth's Lightsabers Lightsaber design by xelku9-d9828ub.png|Andy DeMayo's Lightsaber Tools of the timelord trade by kavinveldar-d5tmepf.png|Steven Quartz Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg Universe, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth and Andy DeMayo's Sonic Screwdrivers Gallery 1382222828051.jpg 1c8c92cd.jpg 594736cc.jpg 85957652.jpg K410.jpg 1427585115115.jpg Ab4ec2ee.jpg 083278d0.jpg 63972cf0.jpg C4399252.jpg E791f818.jpg 442d8a00.jpg 5c34d66e.jpg 7120dd15.jpg 90cbfc88.jpg A09bec2d.jpg 52be875b.jpg C9c00b4e.jpg 58ba805d.jpg Ea0e2592.jpg 877547fa.jpg 43857d4e.jpg B3c578a1.jpg Fbc89da3.jpg 45c8a2b0.jpg 3d21ac6e.jpg 7ee422eb.jpg D458f67e.jpg 786e21e0.jpg DB qltsVoAER8sn.jpg DB qmFVU0AA9wGW.jpg 52c79a3d.jpg DB qmg UQAAxlwH.jpg E9dcd382.jpg DB qnMWUIAAztNs.jpg 4e123b67.jpg 6b998e3a.jpg DBboQu0U0AA3hvW.jpg Ef4e8f13.jpg D4678163.jpg Afffc4c8.jpg 29e67e56.jpg 13fd00ce.jpg 12d9f23b.jpg DekaWing Kyuranger.jpg Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes